5 Tanda Levi Bosan sama Eren
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Hanya perbincangan singkat antara Eren dan Armin tentang Levi yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda bosan dengan Eren sebagai pacarnya. /"Levi senpai bosan padaku Armin!"/ "Eren, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"/ *Humor gagal*


Title: 5 tanda Levi bosan sama Eren

Fandom: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyoujin

Cast: Revaille x Eren Y.

Rate: T

Genre: Humor

Original Story tetep punya Hajime Isayama.

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material dari tulisan saya.

Alur amburadul, Typos dimana-mana, gaje, EYD berantakan. Tidak menerima kritikan dan saran karena hanya menyalurkan ide dan bukan untuk mengembangkan bakat.

Hanya drabble singkat lucu-lucu garing.

Saya menulis apa yang ingin saya tulis. Yaoi Always Fujoshi Always… 3

* * *

"Huhuhu~ Armin aku harus bagaimana?"

Armin hampir tersedak es jeruknya mendengar pertanyaan pertama Eren ketika ia sampai dicafe tempat mereka bertemu siang ini. Loh bagaimana apanya? Siapapun pasti akan bingung ditodong dengan pertanyaan ambigu seperti itu.

Setelah merasa dahaganya menghilang dengan beberapa tegukan es jeruk. Armin meletakan gelas kacanya kembali ketempat semula. Bola matanya berguilr menatap Eren diseberang meja. Wajah temanya itu manyun-manyun jelek seperti hampir menangis dan Armin sepertinya tau kemana arah perbincangan mereka kali ini.

Armin memutar bola matanya jengah. Pasti drama lagi deh…

"Armin Levi senpai.. Levi senpai…" Armin menunggu dengan wajah tenang, sama sekali tak terpancing dengan wajah ngenes dan memprihatinkan milik Eren. Tenang.. tenang… Armin sudah biasa menghadapi cobaan seperti ini. Eren dan kelabilanya memang merepotkan sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka adalah sahabat dan hanya Armin yang dipercaya Eren selama ini jadi Armin harus sabar. Temanya ini selalu ada ketika Armin butuh jadi Armin juga harus melakukan hal yang sama kan?

"Kenapa Eren?" Tanya Armin akhirnya sebenarnya sih Cuma keceplosan, bukan wujud sebuah kasih sayang atau perhatian. Niatnya hanya agar Eren bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ceritanya lalu Armin menasehati seperti biasa terus kelar. Armin bisa pulang dan istirahat.

"Levi senpai bosan padaku Armin!" Curcol Eren seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Gesturnya benar-benar seperti orang yang paling teraniaya.

'Hahhh?' Tidak, tidak 'hah' ekspresi kaget ini hanya ada dihati Armin saja. Wajahnya masih super tenang kok.

Armin berdeham sebentar, "Eren, kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

Eren mengeluarkan ponselnya beberapa setuhan dibenda kaca itu kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Armin. Armin menerima ponsel itu. Heran dengan maksud Eren kali ini, keningnya berkerut samar membaca sebuah artikel diponsel Eren.

' **5 Tanda cowok bosan sama pacarnya.'**

"OH!" gumam Armin sambil mengangguk-angguk mencapai kesimpulan dari topik masalah Eren kali ini. Ditatapnya Eren yang sedang membersihkan hidungnya dengan tisu seolah-olah ada ingus yang akan keluar padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Eren, ini hanya sebuah artikel. Kau tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja." Nasehat Armin bijak.

"Tapi Armin! Artikel itu fakta Armin! Aku sudah Tanya ke teman-temanku dan semuanya setuju dengan artikel itu."

Armin menghela napas, "Mari kita bahas deh untuk membuktikanya."

Eren mengangguk setuju. Pendapat Armin penting baginya Karena mereka ini kan berteman dekat.

* * *

 _ **Ketika Pasangan sering berkata sibuk.**_

"Apa pernah Levi senpai seperti itu?" Tanya Armin setelah membaca ciri pertama.

Eren mengangguk pelan.

"Sering."

"Kapan?"

"Contohnya ketika kemarin aku mengajaknya kencan ke pantai. Levi senpai bilang dia sibuk."

"Kemarin sekolah kita ada acara pertemuan orang tua Eren wajar dong Levi senpai bilang sibuk dia kan ketua osis." Bela Armin.

"lalu saat minggu lalu hari jum'at aku memintanya datang kerumahku Levi bilang dia sibuk."

"Hari jum'at kan Levi biasanya meninjau kegiatan pramuka sekolah. Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya pergi dihari minggu? Kita kan libur hari itu? aku yakin Levi senpai tidak akan menolak ajakanmu Eren." Saran Armin.

"Tidak ah. Aku malas keluar dihari minggu."

Armin sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **Kamu selalu jadi orang pertama yang menghubunginya.**_

"Itu aku banget Armin. Aku selalu yang menghubungi dia duluan. Aku telpon dia duluan. Aku sms dia duluan Armin!"

"Masa dia tak pernah sekalipun menghubungimu duluan Eren?"

Eren berpikir sejenak.

"kadang-kadang sih."

"Saat seperti apa dia menghubungimu?" Tanya Armin penasaran. Kalau Eren yang mengejar-ngejar Levi mah biasa. Tapi Levi mengjar-ngejar Eren? jarang banget kan?

"Saat aku main kerumahnya terus aku salah pakai sandal. Sampai rumah Levi senpai langsung sms minta sendalnya dibalikin."

Armin: -_-

* * *

 ** _Pasangan jarang memberi kabar_**

"Apa pernah Levi seperti itu Eren?"

"Levi senpai selalu seperti itu Armin! Dia tidak pernah memberiku kabar sama sekali. "

"Memang kau mengharapkan kabar apa dari levi? Rumah kalian dekat?" Ya, seingat Armin rumah mereka dekat sekali. Tak perlu sms atau telpon kan untuk berbagi kabar satu sama lain? Mereka kan tiap hari bisa ketemu.

Eren tersipu, "Sebenarnya ada satu kabar yangsangat aku nantikan dari Levi senpai."

Dahi Armin mengernyit.

"kabar apa itu Eren?"

"Aku menunggu kabar kapan Levi senpai akan meminangku."

*Armin keselek*

* * *

 ** _Pasangan cuek_**.

"Itu Levi senpai banget Armin." Ujar Eren berapi-api.

Armin bisa membayangkan sih Levi memang tipe orang ganteng tapi kurang ekspresif wajar dong sulit mengekspresikan perhatianya.

"Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali sekeras apapun aku berusaha keras menarik perhatianya."

"Hm."

"Contohnya waktu pesta ulang tahun sekolah Armin. Kau masih ingat kan aku maju kepanggung lalu aku bernyanyi untuk Levi senpai? "

Armin ingat moment itu. Saat mereka kelas 1 , sehari setelah Eren dan levi jadian. Temanya ini naik ke depan panggung saat ulang tahun sekolah menyanyikan lagu dangdut yang bahkan Armin lupa judulnya. Sekolahnya yang bahkan tidak pernah masuk berita ataupun televisi seketika menjadi trending topik hanya karena Eren bernyanyi. Bukan.. bukan karena suara Eren yang indah sampai-sampai televisi meliputnya tapi karena banyaknya siswa yang pingsan dan kejang-kejang setelah mendengarkan suara cempreng Eren bernyanyi. Tak sedikit dari siswa dan guru yang dilarikan kerumah sakit kala itu. Insiden itu bahkan tercatat sebagai moment bersejarah yang tidak boleh terulang. Eren sampai-sampai diskors untuk tidak bicara selama sebulan. Mulutnya dilakban agar siswa yang trauma dengan suara Eren tidak tiba-tiba histeris. Armin geleng-geleng mengingat kenangan pilu tersebut.

"Armin kau ingat kan?"

Armin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"kau ingat insiden pingsan masal itu juga kan min?"

Armin mengangguk lagi.

Eren menghela napas, menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku sampai sekarang masih heran kenapa bisa sampai terjadi pingsan masal seperti itu. Apa mereka semua salah makan ya?"

Armin lupa temanya ini tidak pekaaaaaaa. -_-

* * *

 ** _Pasangan lebih sering menghabiskan wktu bersama teman-teman_**

"Nah ini min! Ciri terakhir yang benar-benar ngena di aku!" Curhat Eren lagi.

"…"

"Levi senpai tuh sering banget sekarang lebih mementingkan temanya dari pada aku."

"Mm."

"Contohnya, waktu aku telpon minta dianter beli beras diwarung sebelah. Levi senpai malah gak mau. Dia malah lebih milih pergi kerumah kau tau Hanji Zoe kan min?"

Armin mengangguk.

"Iya yang itu loh yang cewek kacamata terus maniak sains." Jelas Eren lagi.

"Aku tau Eren." sahut Armin kalem padahal hatinya udah dongkol denger curhatan Eren yang lagi-lagi didengerin makin gak mutu ama ngaco. Kalau sekali lagi gak mutu lebih baik Armin pulang saja.

"Iya min Levi senpai malah milih kerumah hanji-san ketimbang pergi kewarung denganku."

Kening Armin mengernyit.

"Kenapa Levi kesana?"

"Nolongin warga madamin api. Rumah hanji-san waktu itu kebakaran." Jawab Eren polos.

BRAK!

Eren melotot horror melihat Armin tiba-tiba menggebrak meja sangat keras. Kantung kesabaranya Armin tampaknya sudah limit dan Armin tidak ingin menghancurkan seisi café hanya karena gemes setengah mati dengerin curhatan Eren.

"Aku mau pulang." Ujar Armin seraya meraih tasnya wajahnya sudah sama datar dan dinginya seperti es.

"Loh Armin curhatanku belom selesai." Protes Eren tak terima. Mereka bahkan belum mencpai kesimpulan sama sekali.

"Aku capek dengerin curhatanmu Eren. Greget."

"Setidaknya beri aku saran dong." Rajuk Eren manja. tanganya menarik-narik tas Armin mencegah temanya itu pergi.

"No way! Pikir sendiri!" Ujar Armin dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Pemuda dengan hati kesabaran yang sudah diambang batas itu berlalu dari café itu tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Eren dibelakangnya.

"kenapa sih di marah begitu?" gumam Eren sama sekali tidak peka.

Pemuda tan dengn surai coklat itu masih termenung dimeja cafe seraya membaca artikel diponselnya lagi. Wajahnya lagi-lagi murung. semua tanda itu benar-benar sesuai dengan hubunganya dengan Levi sekarang. Lalu eren harus apa? discroll layar ponsel pintar miliknya. Iris hijau Eren berbinar menemukan sebuah judul artikel lain yang mungkin dapat membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya ini.

Wow! internet benar-benar hebat! bikir Eren bersyukur.

Eh tapi mungkin Eren perlu membahasnya terlebih dahulu dengan Armin sebelum membuktikanya. Eren tersenyum ceria. Yup! Eren sudah putuskan akan meminta pendapat Armin lebih dulu.

FIN

 **-_- apa ini?**


End file.
